Kitten Tears
by Kitsune-and-Neko
Summary: Kazuma falls ill and ,despite Hatori's efforts, he won't get better. And when Kyo finds out... (Main characters are Hatori, Kazuma, Kyo and Shigure) CHAPTER THREE UP! A happier chapter than normal, but it will return to normal next chapter.
1. Chapter 1: To keep a secret

Kitten Tears  
By Kitsune aka Heather Osburn Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, buy so far no one has sued me for writing about them. However, this is my idea so no one steal it. And to all you who want a lot of Tohru, too bad. Main characters are: Kyo, Kazuma and Shigure. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Shigure asked as he picked up the phone. The voice that returned sent a chill down his spine. It was familiar, the usual voice of the dragon member of the Sohmas, but it seemed scared. Only once had Shigure heard his voice this afraid and that was when he had to erase his own girlfriend's memory.  
  
Shigure, the voice said. It's Hatori.  
  
"Yes, I know. What's wrong?"  
  
First, is Kyo there?  
  
"No, he's still at that camp Kazuma wanted him to go to."  
  
Good, then. What I'm about to tell you is a secret, but you need to know this to keep the cat away from the house. Kazuma has fallen ill and there is nothing I can do. Nothing else, at least. It's fatal so I don't know how much longer he has but... Shigure?  
  
No answer came. Shigure had dropped the handset. Slowly, Shigure picked it up again, his pale hand shaking and his gray eyes holding back the tears. "Okay, Hatori. I got it. Good-bye..." Both of them hung up the phone, trying their best to hold on to what happiness they had.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong, my dear Shigure?" Ayame asked. The snake was visiting on behalf of what tomorrow was. Well, at first he claimed he was going to greet Kyo a bright welcome home, but then when Tohru brought up Ayame's shop the secret spilled out. According to the white-headed fashion designer, tomorrow was also the third year celebration since "Yuki's Romance day."  
  
"Wrong? What gave you the idea something was wrong?" Shigure replied, trying to bring up a smile to his face.  
  
"Well, first, ever since that call you have been as pale as a ghost and second your smile gets weaker every second. Now come on, you can tell Aya!" Ayame stood up and put his arm around Shigure's neck. "I tell you of my woes, so now it's your turn!"  
  
Tohru raised a hand. "Yeah, Shigure, I mean... if it would help to tell us then I'd be willing to give some advice," she added, smiling as she spoke.  
  
A fist slammed on the table. Actually, four fists... and Yuki and Kagura stood up. "Anything you need help on, you can come to us! After you helped my darling Kyo, I owe you!" Kagura shouted.  
  
"I don't want you two be down, Shigure. I mean, no offense but within a couple of days you'll be grovelling on the floor, asking for pity, so I just want to get it done now," Yuki mumbled, his voice keeping the usual 'I'm annoyed' tone that he used on Shigure.  
  
Tear sprouted from Shigure's eyes. It wasn't long before he spilled everything to them. "But, you can't tell Kyo. If he found out he'd have our h—"the dog began before Yuki and Kagura sprinted out of the door, towards Kazuma's house. "And now, to wait for Hatori to have my head." Ayame and Tohru laughed, trying to brighten the mood a little bit.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
Kyo slammed the door of the dojo open. "I'm home!" he shouted grumpily.  
  
Shigure stuck his head into the hall. "I take it, the camp didn't go too well."  
  
"Well, duh. First, they forced me into this stupid kid class where all we did was stretch kick and such and it was only the last week that I actually learned something new! Even HatsuHaru could get through this camp easily!" Kyo replied, dropping his bag on the floor.  
  
"Please don't do that, Kyo. Tohru just got done mopping the floor, which reminds me you might not want to—um.. step on the floor. She waxed it as well," Shigure mumbled as he watched the cat hit the floor. Ayame peeked his head under Shigure's arm, his white hair flowing under him.  
  
"Kyo? You're suppose to me Yuki!" the snake protested.  
  
"What? Where the heck is that stupid rat? Why would I be him?" Kyo growled, lifting himself off the floor and leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall again.  
  
"He went off to... I mean, he went to the grocery store with Kagura and Tohru!" Ayame announced.  
  
"Your lying, you stupid snake," Kyo said. He slowly walked towards the two older Sohmas. "What the heck is going on? Or should I—"  
  
Once more came Shigure's magical explanation. Kyo paused, now face to face with Ayame and Shigure. "W-what? Master?" It was Kyo's turn to disappear. Shigure looked down.  
  
"I suck at keeping secrets, don't I?" Shigure sulked. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shigure opened the door. At the door was a group of girls. Instantly they began their cheer they started since they were in middle school. They flexed into weird letters and circled them. The words spelled 'Love Yuki' and after their show, they proved they were they were the only people that were like those rubber action figures. But instead of wondering about their amazing super-human power, a familiar song played through Shii's head. //High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls.//  
  
Yuki, Kagura and Tohru stared at the fan club and creeped into the house through the window.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master!" Kyo shouted as he ran at full speed through the forest. Twigs cracked under him and branches picked at his carrot hair and pale skin. Needles flung into his eyes and thorns tugged on his clothes. However, despite these constant disturbances, Kyo pulled on further, determined to get to Kazuma's house as soon as possible. "Don't you dare die on me, Master! I'll never forgive you if you do! Never!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just recently finished watching the Fruits Basket series, and suddenly came up with this idea. However, I went through a heck of a lot of editting. You know the last paragraph? That was the first one originally and Shigure's call was going to be a flash back, but then I thought, "how would Kyo know about the call?" And then I fell into a writer's block. Stupid writers block. Oh and I will only continue if I get reviews. I don't know if this is a good story so I want to know if I should continue or not, because I might just be destroying my free time or taking up data space on the web. 


	2. Chapter 2: Get well soon

Chapter 2—Kitten Tears

By Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket cast.

Sorry to those who waited so long. Would you kill me if I told you I had it read for three months now? Written not typed. But it is so annoying downstairs.  
  
Editing 'cause I got confused when I reread on Fanfiction. Added only multiple X's to show scene splits! Chapter 3 will be up soon and will be longer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatori walked pass the kitchen, noticing how messy he was. No matter how long he had been here, he never found the time to clean it up. That's how it was when he arrived. The doctor began scanning through the shelves for the cloth he needed. Kazuma's fever was still high, and this cloth, once wet, was the best thing he had.

Once he found the cloth and soaked it, the dragon returned to Kazuma's room. It was left dark to bring a more comfortable weather. Kazuma was laying under one blanket and only one. Every once in awhile his head would wince in pain. Hatori sat down next to him and carefully replaced the cloths. The martial arts teacher already had one cloth on before then, but it had warmed up so Hatori was switching them.

"If only I could do anything further," Hatori mumbled as he took a thermometer out of his pocket, cleaned it and put it in Kazuma's mouth. The gray-haired man winced again.

"K..Kyo..." Kazuma muttered in pain. The ryu nodded, knowing what the name meant. But Hatori couldn't allow Kyo to come here. It would cause too many things to lose control. Besides, Akito would kill Hatori if he told him. Of course, telling Shigure was probably a bad thing. Especially since Ayame was over.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuma was running down a field, racing the carrot-top. They were laughing, having fun and wishing this moment would last forever. Kazuma dashed up to a sakura tree, touching its trunk and turning to Kyo as the cat arrived.  
  
"I win," Kazuma huffed. Kyo stomped his foot, pretending to be angry. It was something the master had grown accustom to. Kyo always wanted to seem like the kind of person that was hard to get by. But they both knew each other well enough to know that they understood each other. Kazuma reached out for Kyo's shoulder, touching it lightly.

Kyo suddenly pulled back. "What?" he hissed. It was something unexpected and naturally Kazuma gave a confused look. Kyo glared at Kazuma, his pupils shrinking and dying purple. "I HATE YOU!" the kitten shouted, running off.

The teacher collapsed on the ground, completely confused. Tears were forming and blurring his vision. But he did notice something. Black and white beads scattered on the ground.

"Kyo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hatori sighed as Kazuma kept repeated the cat's name. _Kazuma, there is nothing I can do for you,_ he thought. He stood up again, going to find something that he could feed to the sick man. The ryo shuffled through piles of carrots and other things. _This man is worse than Shigure's house before Tohru,_ he mentally commented. "Ah, here it is," he announced quietly before pulling out all the ingredients for misao soup.  
  
The door of Kazuma's dojo slammed open, making Hatori slightly jump. He turned to the door to see a beaten up Kyo. "Kyo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where... is... my... master...?" Kyo requested before falling to the ground, tired.  
  
"Kyo?"

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3: Shigure's arrival

Kitten Tears Chapter 3

NA: I apologize for the VERY late updates. I now have my dear friend on my case to update it, so I hope updates will be more frequent but no guarantee. Fortunately, summer's coming up. And luckily, I'm half-way through the story

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shigure glanced over at the clock, his eyes glowing with curiosity. "It's been so long. I wonder if Kyo has made it there on time."

"Why are you worrying, my dear Shigure?" Ayame asked, still prancing around as if he owned the place. The dog smiled at the snake. Normally, he would have joined in and made a joke, but serious times called for serious… well called for being serious.

"Aya, if Kyo had made it to Ha'ri and Kazuma-kun, then our dear dragon would've called and yelled at us to death. It's not that I WANT that to happen, it's just that that means Kyo might be out there shivering like a lost puppy, er… cat, and he might be worried! DYING!" Shigure replied, holding his head as if his face were just injured. Serious times may call for being serious, but Shigure didn't feel like answering. Just then, the door opened again. The dog jumped over to it instantly, expecting it to be Kyo. However, he was confronted by the tiger. "Kisa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see sissy!" she noted, smiling. However, her smile turned into a frown when she saw the dog's depressed look. "Is Sissy not here?"

"No, she's in her room with Kagura-chan and Yuki, feel free to come in," Shigure replied, holding the door open for her. The tiger obliged, still worried about the dog. Once she had vanished up the stairs, Shigure turned to the snake who was currently making himself a bowl of miso soup. "Aya, could you watch over the house? I'm going to go to Kazuma's to see if he's okay."

"Sure thing, my darling!" Ayame replied as he somehow made a mess. Shigure sighed and walked out of the door. It wasn't long before Aya heard a car leave and then instantly dashed upstairs to torture his brother. Halfway to inflicting havoc on his brother (but not on purpose), the phone rang. Ayame paused and stared, picking up the phone slowly.

"Hello?" Ayame asked the phone.

"Where is Shigure?" came the voice on the other end. It was Hatori.

"Not here! He went to see you!"

"…" The only proof that Hatori had gotten off the phone was the deafening click. Ayame stared at the phone, hung up and dashed up stairs to hug his brother and tell him of his new founding of… something.

Meanwhile, Kyo had been seated at a table grumpily. Hatori walked back over to the cat, the portable phone in his hand. "Well, apparently Shigure is coming over here."

"So? What does it matter to me?" Kyo growled angrily. He currently was not allowed to see Kazuma. Hatori sighed and sat down facing the cat. They stared at each other, not making a sound.

"Ugh…" a voice called from the room over. Both Kyo and Hatori stood up out of their gaze and dashed over to the room.

"Kazuma?" Hatori asked, staring inside the room. The martial artist was sitting up in his bed, obviously having just woken up. His skin was pale and his eye barely focused, but he was conscious. Kyo could only gasp as his master turned to Hatori and him.

"G-Good morning," Kazuma noted, attempting a smile. He waved a hand to them. "Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you! What else?" the cat shouted back, but somehow managed to keep his yell quieter than normal.

"Kazuma, how are you feeling?" Ha'ri asked, cutting in between the two.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Hatori. It's just a small fever right now, and I'm afraid that I can't see you guys too well," Kazuma replied, brushing back a loose bang.

"Well, that's good!" a voice called out from behind Kyo and Hatori, making the two jump. Shigure smiled at them. "Hey! How about we go out for ice cream to help out our friend's little fever?" The dog laughed heartily, trying to lighten the mood up.

Hatori glared at the canine. "He just woke up, Shigure! Walking around is not very good for--!"

"I think that would be great! Thanks for the offer, Shigure. I'm in the mood for chocolate, anyway," Kazuma interrupted with the same bright smile. Kyo stared at him and then back at the dog.

"Yeah, me too," Kyo growled. Shigure smiled.

"Okay! Three against one! Hatori loses! We all go out for ice cream! Hatori's treat!" the dog cheered as he ran out the door and into his car. Hatori stared and turned around to help Kazuma out, but was beaten to it by the cat.

"Come on, sensei," Kyo instructed the sick man. Kazuma stood up slowly, putting most of his weight on Kyo. It was hard to stand for him, since he felt so dizzy. Fortunately, Kyo led him to the car while supporting the weight.

Hatori watched as the two ventured into Shigure's car. Shigure beamed back at the dragon and honked the horn. "Hurry up, Ha'ri! Or we leave you behind and you'll still have to pay for it!"

"And how would you accomplish that?" the dragon asked.

"I have your credit card!"

Hatori gave the dog an odd look. "They have ways of preventing people from using it."

"But who says I can't forge your signature?"

"That's illegal…"

"Oh… well get in anyway!"

Hatori slowly obeyed, climbing into the car. He didn't really want to go, and Shigure couldn't really threaten him, but he was worried about Kazuma. Kyo stared at Hatori's back, having taken the back seat with his 'father'. Hatori glanced back.

"Yes, cat?" the dragon asked.

"Nothing," Kyo hissed, turning away. Kazuma laughed.

"Now, now, it isn't the time to fight you two. We're going out to have ice cream," Kazuma chuckled. Shigure nodded as the car drove across the gravel.

"Yes! And maybe there will be a few girls there from Tohru's class so we can say hi!" the dog added. All three passengers rolled their eyes as Shigure drove on. Kazuma smiled at them and leaned back, closing his eyes.

Thank goodness it was all a dream, Kazuma thought. But what if it wasn't? What if Kyo did hate him or something else had happened? The gray-haired man didn't want to think about it. For now, he was going to enjoy chocolate ice cream with the his son and two good friends.


End file.
